I Love You
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Sheamus loves Kaitlyn, more than anything. After coming home from another hard day at work, its about time he reminded her how much he loved her. AU


**A/N: Hey readers. I'm back with another one shot, requested by heidipoo of course. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading. Please review.**

_I Love You  
_

Sheamus sighed heavily as he entered their house, he groaned softly. He ran a hand through his thick, red hair. "Kaitlyn?" He called, scanning the living room. There was only silence surrounding him, he frowned slightly. Walking past the living room, he headed straight to their room. "Kaitlyn?" He called out once more to receive only more silence. He pouted slightly until he heard a small humming coming from their bathroom. He walked over and quietly opened the door, steam rolled out and he closed the door behind him. He pulled off his shirt and smiled, she sounded like an angel. He then undressed fully before slipping in.

Kaitlyn noticed him slip in and blushed lightly. She backed up slightly so he'd have more room; her eyes couldn't help but wander his body as his did the same. His eyes were much hungrier than hers though, seemed he didn't really want to talk about work. "Hey…" She said slowly, watching as he took another step forward, pressing his body against hers.

Sheamus looked down at her with a small smirk; his fingers ran down her sides slowly, making her shiver as goose bumps rose on her skin. He leaned in and lightly kissed her jaw line, her small gasp of pleasure made him groan. His hands slid behind her and groped her ass, squeezing it slightly. He slowly travelled his kisses down to her neck, making small love bites on that delicate skin of hers. His teeth scraped against her skin, she moaned softly. He then pushed her against the wall lightly, not wanting to hurt her. He then connected their lips as his hands began roaming her body; they stopped at her round breasts. Giving them a small squeeze, his thumbs brushed against her sensitive nubs.

Kaitlyn slowly closed her eyes, concentrating on the pleasure this man was giving her. Only this man could make her feel the way she was feeling right now. Her lips moved slowly with his, gasping slightly in the kiss when the pinched her sensitive nubs between his thumbs and index fingers. Her arms slowly lifted and wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer as she craved to feel him more against her body. She blushed lightly when feeling his tongue slip into her mouth and run across hers. Her tongue immediately reacted to his and swirled itself around his.

Sheamus' kisses slowly moved from her lips to her neck, he pushed her more against the shower wall and sucked at the soft skin. His tongue ran across the tanned layer as he sucked, leaving a red mark. He smiled to himself, she smelled wonderful. If it was possible, he'd drown in her scent. He wouldn't even mind, not a single bit. He loved this woman, more than anyone. She was his and he wouldn't let such a woman go. If she wanted to leave him, he'd have to let her go, but if someone tried to steal her away, he wouldn't let that happen. "I love you Kaitie…" He mumbled against her skin. As his tongue ran against her neck, he could feel the goose bumps rise on her skin as he said that. He then kissed the top of her breasts before connecting their lips once more. Her swollen lips tasted just as amazing as the rest of her. His hands slowly ran down and cupped her thighs. In a swift moment, he lifted them both up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smirked lightly when she gasped in the kiss and blushed lightly. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He whispered to her, pressing his forehead against hers as he panted softly from the kiss.

Kaitlyn felt her cheeks darken more when he looked directly into her eyes. His forest green eyes held so much emotion and feelings behind them, it made her heart skip a beat. She knew he loved her, he proved it to her in so many ways. "I love you too Sheamus…" She whispered to him and nodded at his suggestion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her back get off of the wall. She hugged his neck as Sheamus turned off the shower. She laughed lightly as she watched Sheamus carefully stepped out. It was if he was afraid of slipping or something. She gave small kisses to his neck before she felt her back hit the warm blankets. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him, the room was dark so she could barely see him. She lifted her hand and rested her hand on his cheek. "Make love to me Sheamus…" She whispered softly.

Sheamus placed his hand on top of hers and smiled, "Don't I always?" He asked her with a caring voice. He placed his hand on her stomach, "How do you think I made this fella?" He asked with a smile. He always wanted a family with her, he always waited for her to be ready. He wouldn't push her; he wasn't that type of guy. He then ran his hand down her side. "Oh god I love you." He repeated and kissed her softly. He positioned himself and slowly pushed himself in. He hugged her to his body as he slowly thrusted into her. She felt amazing, without the condom, it felt even better being inside her. He could feel things he couldn't feel with that protection on.

Kaitlyn gave a quiet moan into the kiss as she tightened around him, "Sheamus…" She moaned his name softly. She bit her bottom lip harder and closed her eyes. She listened to him as he whispered sweet things into her ears, complimenting her in every way possible. Kaitlyn blushed and parted her lips to pant softly. She listened to him grunt slightly as he continued to thrust into her. She felt him lift her hips slightly so he could get deeper into her. Her nails dug into his back as she began feeling her climax near close.

Sheamus groaned slightly when feeling her nails run down his back, leaving dark red scratches. He knew people were going to wonder where they came from when he went into work tomorrow. But then again, scratches meant he was doing a good job. He felt a stirring in his stomach and he blushed lightly, "I'm going to cum soon Katie…" He whispered into her ear and continued his thrusting.

Kaitlyn nodded and tightened around his shaft, she wanted to hold on so they could come together. She wanted this moment to be special. She didn't know how long she could last, if this kept going the way it was, then not that long. A few thrusts later, she couldn't hold it anymore. Her back arched off of the bed and she moaned his name out loud as she came around his manhood.

Sweat rolled off Sheamus' forehead as he moaned with her, groaning at how tight she was. He continued thrusting a bit faster, his hold on her hips tightening. "Kaitlyn…" He moaned before finally releasing his seed into her. He thrusted it deep into her before collapsing next to her, both panting loudly.

Kaitlyn cuddled next to him while Sheamus covered them both up with the blanket. "That felt better than I imagined it would." She whispered to him. "We should do that more often," She suggested with a tired yawn. Her eyes closed and she rested her head on his chest. Minutes passed of complete silence and she fell asleep as Sheamus ran his fingers through her wet hair.

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. "Maybe next time Ill ask you to marry me." He whispered, knowing she was asleep. "I love you Katie." He said before falling asleep himself, hugging her close to him in a protecting way. She was his. He wouldn't let her slip between his fingers. Just as he was hers, he would never leave her side. He loved her.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Ya like? Sorry if it felt rushed. Tell me what you thought in a review! Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed**


End file.
